Lost in the Woods
"Lost in the Woods" is a song sung by Kristoff in Frozen II. Kristen Bell described the song as one of the top three moments in the film. It is described as a powerful, '80s rock-inspired anthem that "challenges toxic masculinity." She also stated that her one critique of the first movie was there not being enough of Jonathan Groff singing, but that "he really gets his dessert in this movie." In the film, the song immediately follows "Reindeers(s) Are Better Than People (Cont.)." It is a sort of fantasy sequence in which Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) performs the song along with Sven and the other reindeer of the forest. performs the song in the end credits. Lyrics Original version= Kristoff: Reindeers are better than people Sven, why is love so hard? Sven: You feel what you feel And those feelings are real Come on Kristoff, don't let down your guard Kristoff: Again, you're gone Off on a different path than mine I'm left behind wondering if I should follow You had to go And, of course, it's always fine I probably could catch up with you tomorrow But is this what it feels like to be growing apart? When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart? Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods North is south, right is left when you're gone Kristoff/Sven: I'm the one who sees you hope But now I'm lost in the woods And I don't know what path you are on Kristoff: Lost in the woods Up till now, next step was a question of how I never thought it was a question of whether Who am I if I'm not your guy? Who am I if we're not together forever? Kristoff/Reindeer: Now I know you're my true north 'Cause I am lost in the woods Up is down, day is night when you're not there Oh, you're my only landmark So I'm lost in the woods Kristoff: Wondering if you still care But I'll wait, for a sign Reindeer: For a sign Kristoff: You're on your path 'Cause you are mine Reindeer: You are mine Kristoff: You're still there I'm lost in the woods Reindeer: Lost in the woods In the woods Kristoff: I'm lost in the woods Reindeer: Lost in the woods Kristoff/Reindeer: I'm lost Kristoff: I'm lost in the woods |-|Weezer version= Again, you're gone Off on a different path than mine I'm left behind Wondering if I should follow You had to go And, of course, it's always fine I probably could catch up with you tomorrow But is this what it feels like to be growing apart? When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart? Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods North is south, right is left When you're gone I'm the one who sees you home But now I'm lost in the woods And I don't know what path you are on I'm lost in the woods Up till now The next step was a question of how I never thought it was a question of whether Who am I, if I'm not your guy? Where am I, if we're not together Forever? Now I know you're my true north 'Cause I am lost in the woods Up is down, day is night When you're not there Oh, you're my only landmark So I'm lost in the woods Wondering if you still care But I'll wait For a sign (For a sign) That I'm your path 'Cause you are mine (You are mine) Until then I'm lost in the woods (Lost in the woods Lost, I'm lost in the woods Lost, lost, lost) I'm lost in the woods Videos Weezer - Lost in the Woods (From "Frozen 2" Audio Only) Weezer - Lost in the Woods (From "Frozen 2") References Category:Frozen songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Group songs Category:Closing songs Category:Romance songs Category:Rock songs